Angel to You, Devil to Naruto
by majorfangirl
Summary: So Ino was an angel to everyone else, they were all jealous of their relationship, but they couldn't tell that she was a devil to Naruto. NaruIno songfic ONESHOT AU


**A/N: Just recently found this song and it just SCREAMED NaruIno or NaruSaku…and you all know which one I had to choose, considering NaruIno HAPPENS to be my OTP! I should be working on something on my to-do list but…eh. Who cares?**

**When I saw her, she looked my way**

It was Uzumaki Naruto's first day of high school. A boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, he was beginning Konoha High, where many different middle schools were combining.

That was when he first saw her, the girl with silky, platinum blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She of course caught his gaze as he stared while she was talking to her friend.

**And I knew that I was over my head**

He knew she was way out of his league, but he couldn't stop the heartbeat or the blush as he continued to take in her features, even if she would be too much for him to handle. Only five minutes into high school and he already had his heart stolen by a pretty girl.

**Ruby lips on a smile so sweet**

She had nice, red lips and she smiled at her friend while she talked to her, until she felt his eyes on her.

**With a rude attitude that could knock me dead**

"What are you staring at, idiot?" she shouted at him. Oh, so she was mean too.

Still, he fell harder for her and the two were soon talking to each other frequently. She was mean, that was true, but not to anyone but him, Yamanaka Ino, the girl he had first noticed on the first day of school.

**Suddenly**

**I heard her voice when she called my name**

"Hey, Naruto!" she called.

"What do you want, Ino?" Naruto asked.

**Suddenly**

**I knew my life was gonna change**

"I want to go out some time," she said with a bright smile.

**Well, she's hotter than hell**

**And she's cool as they come**

**And she's smart and she's wild**

**All rolled into one**

**Yeah, you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be**

**It's not easy to see**

**That she's an angel to you**

**But she a devil to me**

And from that day forward, the two were a couple, despite her constant bullying him.

**All my friends say you lucky guy**

His friends, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, all told him how lucky he was to be with Ino, the prettiest girl in the entire school. They were all horribly jealous over his relationship with her.

**Everyone wants to stand in your place**

They weren't the only ones. It seemed everyone in school wanted a piece of Ino, yet she only had eyes for the one person she lived to make life miserable for.

**And so I give it another try**

Naruto was sure he wanted to give up on this, she was just too much on him, but with all this competition for her, he really didn't think he could take her with someone else, so he decided to keep trying.

**I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take**

Still, with Ino's insults and punches, he wasn't sure if he could take anymore of this girl, no matter how much he loved her.

**Suddenly**

**I feel the blood pumpin' round my brain**

Still, she was the world to him now, after three years of dating, and he was hit with such inspiration to keep her as his that he knew he couldn't get rid of her.

**Suddenly**

**I grab my bat and I'm back in the game**

He couldn't give up on her, no way. With this in mind, he was only even more in love with her than before.

**Well, she's hotter than hell and she's cool as they come**

**And she smart and she's wild**

**All rolled into one**

**Yeah, you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be**

**It's not easy to say**

**She's an angel to you**

**But she's a devil to me**

**I don't know what to do**

**I don't know what to say**

Senior year in high school and Uzumaki Naruto didn't know what to do. One false action or word could lead to getting pummeled again, by the most beautiful and amazing girl in the world.

**Cuz no one knows what she puts me through anyway**

His friends all told him he was overreacting, but they didn't have a clue what he had to go through with her.

**I'm awake in disaster**

**I can't seem to get past her**

He couldn't dump her now, he didn't know why but he couldn't.

**I try and I try**

**But I can't get away**

No matter how many times he tried to break up with her, something stopped him, something that told him that he loved her more than he would love anyone else.

**She's an angel to you**

**She's a devil to me**

**She's an angel to you**

**She's a devil to me**

**It's not easy to see**

Everyone thought Ino was sweet, and she was. To them. But when it came to Naruto, she could be as insulting, cruel, and bitchy as she wanted to be.

**Well, she's hotter than hell**

She was hot, he loved her looks.

**And she's cool as they come**

She was always so calm about other people throwing themselves at her when she was with Naruto.

**And she's smart and she's wild **

She had amazing grades, she was very intelligent, which was hard for him to believe when he still had the image of her going crazy at a party etched into his mind.

**All rolled into one**

She was everything a girl could be, so much so that he couldn't find anyone that was better than her.

**Yeah, you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be**

Everyone wanted to be with Ino, they all wished they were him, just to be able to put their arm around her.

**It's not easy to see**

They had no idea how she really was, no way no how.

**Yeah, she's hotter than hell **

**And she's cool as they come**

**And she's smart and she's wild **

**All rolled into one**

**Yeah, you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be**

**It's not easy to see**

**That she's an angel to you**

She was sweet to everyone.

**But she's a devil to me**

Everyone but Naruto, and, when he proposed to her after graduation, he knew he liked it that way.

**A/N: Yayz! I really had fun with that! Now that I think about it, it fits NaruIno better.**


End file.
